


10312015

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Oviposition, kiiinda but not graphic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for hambone/hammfootsia because i love you quietly and respectfully from a distance. ;^* sorry @ everyone for it being so short, i swear i intended more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10312015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



> for hambone/hammfootsia because i love you quietly and respectfully from a distance. ;^* sorry @ everyone for it being so short, i swear i intended more.

Blurr ran his hand over his stomach, fingertips touching himself lightly. He knew he was going to miss his slim frame, but there was little he could do about it for now. His stomach was now becoming softer to support the eggs in him. Energon was collecting just under the surface, and he could feel it when he pressed on his protoform. Blurr was glad that for now, the nozzles weren’t sticking out but knew it was a matter of time. Once the eggs gestating in him grew big enough, all six would stick out all the time. He’d heard it didn't happen with larger frames, but trusted there was no chance of that for him. Not with the other parent being Shockwave.

Making out the shapes of the pouches, Blurr rubbed his tummy and wondered just how full they would get. Absentmindedly, he pressed harder on one of the top pouches, and found how much pressure was needed to make the nozzle stick out. Blurr pressed and rubbed in a slow circle, playing with the slight squish this frame now had. A bead of purple formed at the tip and Blurr was quick to swipe at it with a fingertip. The black nozzle disappeared into him, and Blurr held the gel up to look at. Sticky, thick and opalescent, he smeared it between his fingertip and thumb before licking it off.

Blurr hummed. It didn’t taste bad at all. If it were thinner, more transparent like the usual energon he drank, he wouldn’t be able to notice a difference.

He tilted his head to look around his chest at his striped stomach. For now there was nothing to notice, not on the outside.


End file.
